


i think you're giving in, your thoughts are spiraling

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [17]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ricardo gets back at him, in time.
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: MoreLoliSho March [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 1





	i think you're giving in, your thoughts are spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to that time I wrote him drinking her piss

Christopher has been waiting for Ricardo to get him back a recent incident, knowing that there was no way she would let it slide for long. After teasing her into pissing in his mouth, he knew what to expect, and knew that it would not be long before she was cornering him, ready to get her revenge, and remind him of his place. Older or not, he is still under her employee, and even when it comes to their relationship, he still knows that he lives only to serve her.

She gets him one afternoon, only a few days later, when he is on his way to the bathroom, moving to stand in front of the door. As small as she is, she is hardly imposing, and even if she were a bit bigger, she would still likely not be able to give him much of a fight, but it is not about her ability to fight him. Christopher has already given himself over to her completely, and even if she is not intimidating in the slightest, he is still going to stand back, rather than trying to move her out of the way.

But he does give her a bright smirk as he says, “So, that’s how we’re going to do it, then?”

“You know what you got yourself into,” she replies, and that is all she needs to say. He backs up, and she follows her back to their bedroom, where she orders him to sit on the floor. As she stands over him, she says, “We might be here for a while.”

“Perhaps not as long as you might think,” Christopher replies, letting her see just a flash of the discomfort on his face, before resuming his smile, looking up at her expectantly. He waits to see what she is going to do to him, or if she really is just going to watch over him while he suffers. It really might not be that long; he let himself get a little distracted, and things were starting to become urgent. Whether she knows it or not, her timing was absolutely perfect to get her revenge against him.

“Either way, I can be patient,” is all that Ricardo has to say to him, crossing her arms over her chest as he watches him, waiting for any signs of change in his demeanor. She can be such a little sadist when she really puts her mind to it.

Fortunately for Christopher, simply sitting here and watching her watching him could never be boring. To someone else, it might be, but of course, he has never been typical, and his fascination with his mistress likely goes far beyond obsession. This has led to her calling him a freak and a pervert at best, but he knows that she does not really mind, that she would not be half as happy with him if he were not so obsessed with her. Christopher is unusual, but so is Ricardo, and as an odd couple, they fit perfectly.

Any time he shifts or squirms, any time he shows any sign of discomfort, Ricardo has her gaze trained on him. Of course, it makes perfect sense for her to be interested in watching such a show, not nearly as boring from her perspective, since she has something that she is waiting on. Even so, he knows for a fact that they are not all that different, at least not when it comes to their unhealthy interest in one another, and their inability to look away, their ability to stare for as long as their heart desires.

“It must hurt,” she says, after silently looking over him for a while. “It would probably hurt even more if I were to do this…” With that, she lifts her foot, nudging him and knocking him back a bit, until he is leaning on his hands, and she is able to press the toe of her shoe into his lower stomach. At first, she just pushes it there, not applying any real pressure, but gradually, she increases the pressure, more and more until it really does hurt, until she has Christopher wincing for her, struggling to fake a smile through all of this.

“That does…that does make it hurt more,” he agrees, strain in his voice. He is not going to be able to hold out very long like this at all, which is exactly what his dear little sadist is hoping for. She can be patient, but it is always more fun to take matters into her own hands, something that he has watched her learn throughout the course of their affair, and even their friendship before that.

“If it hurts so much, then why are you still trying so hard to hold on? Just give up, and show me how pathetic you are,” she orders him. What else can he do but give into the demands of his mistress? She’s right about that, anyway, and as she digs her foot in a little deeper to emphasize her point, he gives in completely, letting her have her revenge.

Ricardo only starts to pull back once the puddle has begun to grow on the ground beneath him, piss soaking through his clothing rather quickly once he starts letting it out. Of course, things had been getting rather bad for him, so he would not have lasted much longer either way, but he likes that she ordered him to do it, rather than pushing him up until the moment he really lost control.

The most thrilling part of this, however, is not the immense relief that comes with finally being able to empty his bladder. Instead, it is the look on her face as she watches him, quickly growing flustered as she realizes just how into this she is- as she realizes that this has become a lot more than just revenge for her. Ricardo makes for a good sadist, for the most part, but she still has a ways to go before she becomes truly fearsome. Either way, Christopher knows that he will never tire of her treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
